Brontes the one eyed soldier
by Kevin930
Summary: Kevin Brontes was a soldier in Mantle’s milatary. Read as he went through a world of grief
1. Prologue

It was cold when we heard the Grimm.

As the snowstorm's winds pelted stronger and stronger it became increasingly harder to see and hear but that growl was unmistakable.

We were on kingdom defense, a job given out to the most disposable units of the Atlas military.

We were a group of 63 men. Those 63 were broken into 3 groups of 21 men, the trainees and their leader.

We patrolled the southern border of Atlas, the "sunny south" as it was nicknamed.

The Grimm usually didn't stray this far north but the ones that did were the toughest of the tough.

"Squad leader Brontes,Sir," Private Jimmy called out. "that sounds like one large Grimm. Is it an Ursa"

"That's not the call of any Ursa I've ever faced anyway Jimmy" I said as I scanned futilely around the perimeter. "That damm snow is blocking my vision.

A large figure walked across the snow, if you didn't know him you would have said he was out of place with his ebony face that formed a hard contrast to the white snow that fell around us.

"Squad leader Steropes, could you get some of your men to scout the area directly north of us?" I said as I pointed north.

The Goliath shuck his head, "Squad leader Arges has already sent his Squad to search the perimeter."

"Arges always has to be the first one to act, hasn't he?" I laugh which caused Steropes to give a giant belly laugh.

"Well my old friend, we don't call him the bright one for nothing" he said as he clapped my back. I shrug it off laughing.

"He sure is something else," I said as my eyes searched the perimeter. Suddenly I get a call on my scroll. It's Arges.

"Help, we found the Grimm. It's a massive alpha Beowolf. It killed half of my men. I need backup NOW. We are in the open clearing south of base." Arges shouted and hung up.

alpha beowolf are dangerous so I grap my spear and tell Steropes to get his men ready and we move out.

We reach the clearing and see the bodies. "The beowolf must be close.Stay alert." I tell my men as I march towards Arges. He is wounded and thrown on the ground , a deep gash along his leg and...a splinter of a spike in his eye.

"Arges, speak to us!" Steropes roared as he shakes Arges's body. A groan sounds from Arges "Get off me you oaf" Arges said as he got up and opened his bow from his back and notched an arrow with a lightning shape on it's front.

"Keep alert, the beast will be back" Arges said " We didn't injure it just annoyed it, stupid useless guns."

Suddenly we hear a growl and a giant beowolf bounced into a group of trainees and the rest of the squads start shooting the Grimm.

"No, what did I say," Arges roared "His coat is thick, stop shooting as projectiles are useless." Arges nodded to Steropes and myself. Arges unsheathed his hammer from his back aswell as a large metal tube, his blowpipe. I readied my spear and placed my finger on the button on it.

"Stand back." Steropes bellowed in a voice like a thunderclap as he shot darts at the beasts hide and Arges fired his arrows. The trainees looked at me in bewilderment "I thought you said projectiles were useless." I smile. "At damaging it maybe but this isn't meant to hurt him."

As Arges fired his last arrow and Steropes his last dart theytook a step backwards and transformed our weapons.My spear became a javelin. Arges's quiver was equipped with a new more deadly set of arrows and despite his wounds he refused to stop fighting. Steropes attached his blowpipe to the end of his hammer and it became a two handed war hammer. "Ready?" Arges shouted. We nod.

I started and threw my javelin high into the air and pulled a switch from my pocket. Arges used his ice arrows to freeze the Grimm's leg's temporarily and Arges charged the Grimm with his hammer. When he was within strike distance I flipped the switch and a giant lightning strike conducted by my javelin hits the Grimm and the darts and arrows that served as conductive lightning rods fry the Grimm where it stood.

I turned to my friends and smiled and in that instant we briefly lowered our guards and the spikes that fly from an elder Grimm in death soar towards us!

Arges noticed first and pulled out his blade from his quiver and sliced the spike that headed for Steropes and myself but splinters still went into my right and Steropes's left eye that blinded us. We were the lucky ones as the other spikes sliced through the soldiers and killed them outright.

Hours later our shift was finished and we returned to base.

Hi thanks for reading my FIRST ever fanfic.

I really love Rwby and have been a fan for since the start even though I stopped watching for a yearish after PvP because of well you know.

I had a traumatic couple of months in the last year and was approved for the make a wish. Why I am telling you this is because you choose 6 wishes and one of my wishes is to make my own RWBY episode with my character Brontes and me voicing him.


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome, to my corner

**Ruby's P.O.V**

* * *

As Ruby rose sat on an Atlas airship to her destination she thought of the last few days. After they had arrived in Atlas they were escorted into the General's office, they told him everything. Person by person. Weiss was then delivered straight to her father. When Mr. Schnee had entered the room to collect her his presence sent a cold shiver down Ruby's back, an feeling that resonated with the rest of the group equally as much. He was cold, but not Weiss cold, not even the same coldness that Ruby had felt from Weiss the first time they had met. No, this was a more extreme presence that drained the room versus Weiss's which had filled the room. When Weiss was about to leave she had turned to Ruby and the others and simply had bowed. but Ruby had seen the sadness in her was then General Ironwood and Qrow had suggested that the rest of them were to visit an old soldier who lived out in the wilderness for training.

"He was one of the finest soldiers in our military and was a classmate of mine, if it was not for an accident that left him unable to fight have been out of a job" the General had said but honestly for Ruby he might as well have been talking to Zwei. _Ruby had failed_. She had told Weiss that team RWBY would protect her but they couldn't. It was decided that while the adults sorted out the business with the relic and the rest including Oscar would visit Brontes.

Now they were on the ship taking them to see Brontes. The snow covered mountain tops on the outskirts of Atlas were covered in lush forestry and surrounded by railway tracks, which confused Ruby because there was no train, was a middle sized cottage. It was then a monitor inside the airship turned on and The group were introduced to a brown haired clean shaven man with a dark brown eye patch with a lightning bolt in its centre. The man's electric blue visible eye pierced Ruby like a laser but the crinkles around his face showed that he was fond of smiling. The man then started taking "You all are here because you wish to become better huntsmen,yes? So in that case I have a surprise for you." he pushed a button.

The robotic pilot started to climb out of it's seat. This caused great alarm with everyone in the group. Nora was terrified and turned to Ren "He better not be doing what I think he is doing." The robot grabbed the only parachute on the aircraft, opened the door and jumped out. "Well, fudge." Ruby said as Nora tried to treat Ren as a stress ball.

Brontes smiled and said "It is simple really, I was told you have practiced your landing strategies before and so should have no problem with this task, also the ship has been set to run out of fuel in five minutes. Good Luck, I will be making a meal for you guys."

* * *

 **Bronte's P.O.V**

Just after the attack with the Alpha

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep.

That is what Kevin Brontes had awoken to. He was in hospital after an operation to remove the splinter of bone from his eye. Arges was in the same condition but his gash had turned septic and Steropes had a large cut that had split his leg above his knee. A new robotic prosthetic was supplied by the Atlas military. the worst of all was Private Jimmy, the poor lad had been torn up to an inch of his life and had been pouring blood. Brontes had thought be was dead and to be honest, Brontes thought, he might as well have been. Jimmy was always a tall man even when Brontes had known him in the academy nut now in his almost fully mechanical dust powered body,Brontes was equal in height to him.

It was when they were all awake that the representative from the Human Resorces for the military was called. She had explained that Brontes , Steropes and Arges were no longer allowed to be part of the active military, that the Atlas military would provide food, metal, dust munitions and a home to them but it would have to be outside the kingdom bounds as Brontes, Arges and Steropes were technically citizens of Mantle not Atlas. James "Jimmy" Ironwood would however be able to stay in the military in a commanding role. That coupled with his experience and preference to strategic military maneuvers and shows of strength.

* * *

 **Coco's P.O.V**

 _In_ Vacuo

* * *

The morning had started out peaceful. Eat some breakfast, slay some Grimm, go shopping with Velvet. But that had been quickly cut short as the sky was blackened by a weird black cloud. the cloud seemed to move by its own and when it had eclipsed the sun it revealed itself to be a huge army of winged Beringel and an exceptionally large winged Grimm, a cross between a Wyvern and what seemed like a Death Stalker. It was then that the massive Grimm opened his mouth and started to charge a giant fire blast.

* * *

 **Unknown P.O.V**

 _Under a mountain north of Atlas_

* * *

"Grunt"

* * *

 **Other Unknown P.O.V**

* * *

"Everything is functional" an old voice said looking at a monitor. On the screen were the words "Salutations,Nickel and Dime Combat Ready"!

* * *

Sorry for the multiple cliff hangers(but not really)

I decided to write this story in a multiple P.O.V format


End file.
